This Candle
by ShanaO
Summary: It was in that moment between action and reaction that two shots rang out. Two shots that shook everyone's world forever. Another Coda fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Daryl could see it, see one of his greatest fears played out, clear as day.

It was in that moment, that split second it all started to happen, slow and steady, silent, that Daryl's breath caught in his chest.

"Now give me Noah,"

"No!" Beth's response was firm and angry. Daryl could see the firey defiance in her glare.

"I'll just go, I'll go," Noah spouted in defeat. He started to walk towards Dawn when Rick stopped him.

"No, you're staying with us." Rick's gaze steadied on Dawn, "That wasn't the deal,"

"You're taking Beth, one of my wards, and I need another to replace her." Dawn's eyes flicked to Noah, and Daryl could see a microsecond of desperation.

"You can't take Noah, he's going home!" Beth was on fire, hands clenched and muscles tense. Her strides were quick and sure, full of confidence and purpose. Daryl saw the flash of metal.

It was then time slowed down. A light, yet heavy feeling came over Daryl. A feeling mixed with anger and fear, bogged down by slow reaction. Daryl could see it, his greatest fear played out.

As Beth's scissors plunged into Dawn's shoulder, Daryl could see Dawn's hand clutch something at her side. He could see the gun pull up to Beth's chin. Everything was spinning.

Just as Daryl's hand crawled to the gun at his own side, two shots rang out. Everything buzzed. Two shots in that moment of limbo between action and reaction.

Dawn crumpled to the floor, shock and terror forever plastered on her face. The hole in her forehead assured that. Beth also fell to the floor. Her legs gave way to gravity and Daryl's heart was in his throat.

"Beth!"

The archer was on his knees and searching her. He could see a gash on the left side of her head. She moaned.

"Carol!"

Daryl turned. So much to process in these moments. He jumped to his feet and ran to Carol, towering over her wheelchair as Sasha bent down to her aid. Daryl could see the blood gush from her neck. Her head rolled and she let out awful gurgling sounds. Her gaze fell on him and then she was gone.

In that moment where time stopped, the moment between action and reaction, Daryl tried to play out what happened.

Beth's scissors and lunge, Dawn's gun, two shots, two dead.

Noah stumbled back against the wall, slumped to the floor, and put his head in his hands. He set Rick's gun down on the linolium. Rick was stunned as he looked at Dawn and then at his hand where his gun had been only a second ago. As Dawn's hand had reached for her gun, Noah reacted faster than any of them could.

Fueled by adrenline, fear of going back, and vengence for all the hurt Dawn's power had put on him, he grabbed for Rick's weapon and shot Dawn down. He let all the anger and hate fly with that bullet, and felt relief as it hit her point blank. He had saved Beth, killed Dawn, and released the confusion and helplessness that permiated the hospital. Everyone was quiet.

"Carol!" Rick found his voice and rushed to her. He looked at Daryl and Sasha who returned his shocked gaze with ones of sadness.

"She's gone, Dawn's finger must have squeezed the trigger as she died." Sasha pulled out her knife. Rick's hand wiped at his mouth and he shook his head.

"No, it wasn't supposed to go down like this!" He snatched Sasha's knife and paused before he drove it into Carol's skull. He could feel his heart break in that moment. Everyone's did. Almost frantic, eyes wide and crazed, Rick strode over to the group of men and women in uniform. He glared at them in disgust, all of them astonished and relieved as they looked at Dawn's body. The doctor was knelt down at Beth's side.

"The bullet only grazed the side of her head, but she needs medical attention. Some stitches."

Rick licked his lips and Daryl sighed. Both were a mix of emotion. Noah began to sob.

"It was about her," Shepard spoke up as Rick's manic glare fell on her. She put up her hands defensively. "It was all about her. The deal's done."

"Yeah, it is." With rage and sadness, Rick picked up Beth. He was careful to lay her head against his chest. Blood trailed from the wound. He began to walk to the exit. Tyreese and Sasha went to Noah and pulled him to his feet. Daryl tried to inconspiciously wipe the tears from his eyes as he stood up and avoided Carol. He looked at Rick and nodded.

"She needs help," the doctor stood up and looked at Rick. Rick froze.

"You can stay here, it's better than out there," a man piped up. His voice was shaky and thick with anxiety. Rick could feel the monster in his chest rise up. He handed Beth to Daryl whipped around. He raised his hand and pointed at the group of wouldbe 'enforcers of the law'. Law was dead in this hell, that much was true.

"You give us supplies,"

"Stay here, I'll treat her." The bespectled man spoke. His eyes lingered on Beth. Daryl's grip tightened protectively on her. He could feel the digust in his throat. He didn't want to turn around. If he turned, Carol's death would be real and not a bad dream like he hoped. He wasn't ready yet, so, he walked to Rick.

"Let's go Rick," he whispered. He could feel Noah's eyes on him and he met them. He nodded. It wasn't Noah's fault, and as he nodded, Noah released an airful of guilt. That didn't mean Daryl wasn't pissed. He was heavy with it, that much he knew as he faced Carol's lifeless body. He felt the tears again and stared down at Beth. her head continued to bleed.

"No, you won't," Rick glared at the group, "give us supplies and we'll be on our way." He looked at the whole group, gaze clouded with the wrong that had been down to his family. "Any of you that want to join us, step forward."

AN: I know I already wrote a fic about Coda, but this has been swimming in my head since that upload.

I don't know how I feel about this piece, but I like it better than my other one. On a side note, while it might not do anything, I signed the petition to bring Beth back to the show. I'm excited to see what happens with it, and glad to know I'm not the only one who saw the strength in Beth. Please sign too if you haven't! If only to let the writers know they made a huge, lazy mistake.

Hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

_We bury our own._

Daryl stared quietly at the hole, taking in the gravity of its significance. His eyes moved to the sheet laid delicately over Carol's broken body. He took another drag from his cigarette.

It all happened so fast. Daryl cleared his throat to stop the tears from welling up. He really had hope this time, hope that everyone was gonna be okay, alive, and it just didn't go down that way. Now Daryl was digging another hole and he hated it.

"Hey,"

Rick stopped and stood with Daryl.

"Hey," Daryl replied. He threw his cigarette to the ground and swiped at it with his boot.

"Need any help?"

"How's Beth?" Daryl asked, trying to change the subject.

Rick wiped his mouth in that nervous way. He let out a staggered breath. "She's still out. Maggie patched her up and won't leave her side. Bullet knicked her ear too. No one knows when she'll wake up."

"Hm." Daryl didn't know what else to say. Silence fell between them as both men stared at their fallen friend.

"Wasn't supposed to go down like this," Rick repeated, more to himself than to Daryl.

"World wasn't s'pposed to be like this."

Both men bent down and laid the body carefully into the grave. Climbing out, Daryl picked up his shovel while Rick went to grab another. A cold wind circulated through the trees and made the church seem even more broken and sinister than before. Rick and Daryl were quiet, focused on the somber task at hand. They could hear the others kill walkers in the background, hauling out the dead and clearing out the church.

After the accident at Grady Memorial, Daryl carried Beth out with a heavy heart. He flinched when he heard Maggie scream, a long wail of mourning. Tyreese ran pass him and knelt next to her; her sobs shook her whole body. He watched intently as Maggie stared at Tyreese and then looked at Daryl. He braced himself as Maggie threw herself towards him, her eyes wide and swollen from tears.

"Beth? Beth?" Her hands pawed at Beth's face and ran her fingers through her hair. Her gaze fell on the oozing and her hands went instinctively to her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Carol," Daryl managed. Maggie looked at him and then broke down again.

"Carol?"

Sasha came out of the hospital last, a sheet covering the body in the wheelchair.

Now, Daryl and Rick were piling dirt on the growing mound. Every grave and body he dug since this damn apocolypse was hard; it killed a part of him every time, but this one, this one hurt as fresh and raw as the day Sofia died.

Daryl realized that he had buried a whole family in the dirt, and the thought was bitter.

AN: So upset over Coda. Will come back to edit later.


End file.
